


Flower Petals to Your Fever Dreams

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FLuufy fic, I'm in love with this au, Just an OOf, M/M, Please read, THIS HAS ART !!! :):), This is so great, based on art by subsjr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Keith had always been lonely. He hand been through thick and thin. But Lance was always there by his side. Keith just hated to admit that Lance was just...his imaginary friend. It was embarrassing at times. But Keith knew he could not survive without him. Only problem was... Lance left. Keith was alone. Again. But.. maybe things will get better. Especially after figuring out that Lance was real. Not just a figment of Keith's imagination.





	Flower Petals to Your Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subsjr (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=subsjr+%28on+tumblr%29).



> Art is by subsjr on tumblr! BIG THANKS for letting me write your AU in a fic. please don't repost the art. ART IS NOT MINE. All credit goes to the amazing subsjr who is INCREDIBLY TALENTED!! :):)
> 
> https://subsjr.tumblr.com/
> 
> BTW I DID get their permission to write this!

Keith had always been a loner. That’s how it was, That’s how he always thought it would be. He never interacted with anyone, unless it was Shiro, or unless he was asked a question. He always thought there were voices buzzing in his head. Usually they were from memories, or worse, from his nightmares and fever dreams. Everyone that mattered to Keith left him. Except Shiro, of corse. He was the only exception. When Keith was about ten, the voices in his head took shape, except they had no body. That’s when Lance really came into Keith's life. He used to hear his voice, giving him advice or telling him not to do stuff. He was annoying at first. But Keith slowly took to him. The first time that Keith saw Lance was in his dreams. Lance got him through some pretty tough times, but he could be like a parrot at the back of his head. When Keith was in highschool, he got into fights. A lot actually, he ended up being shoved into lockers on more than one occasion. He knew he didn’t want to get in trouble with Shiro so at first he didn’t fight back. But soon the match was lit and Keith started to throw punches. It was only in self- defense, of course. He used to come home with cuts and bruises. He usually got away with lying to Shiro about how he fell during PE or something, but he knew his excuses would run out. It was only a matter of time and circumstance. But in the meantime he still could lie about his life at school. He came home from school, sobbing on more than one occasion. Somehow, he could never escape Lance. Keith remembered one of the first times he had fought back. He came back, his forearms scraped and bruised, his cheeks and chest no different. He leaned against the wall and sank to the ground and curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest.

 

“Damn Keith, another fight? That’s so lame!”

“S-shut up, you’re not real!”

Lance said things like this on more than one occasion and it made it no better for the latter. But Keith trusted in Lance. _Even if he doesn’t exist._ He just- He felt so real. As if he could reach out and touch him. But he never could. As if Lance would give him that. By the time Keith was in his junior year of high school, Keith and Lance had gotten very close. As _friends_ . Keith used to argue with Lance on more than one occasion, the arguments usually instigated by Lance himself. Keith lashed out at him and had tried to avoid him for days. But one cannot avoid one’s own mind. It was just a matter of time until he admitted it to himself. He ended up telling Lance about his past- how his father had died and how his mother had left him. Lance showed more sympathy to Keith from then on. Even though Keith was convinced it was his own self-pity. Lance had hugged him- and it had felt so- so _real._ When Keith opened his eyes again, he was hugging a pillow. He felt hot tears stream down his face. Why did someone so _infuriatingly perfect have to be so… nonexistent?_  It was all because Lance promised him. He promised Keith that he would never leave him. But… But one day Keith woke up and he- Lance was gone. He was always there, a warm presence at the back of his mind. But it was bitterly cold. So much so it caused a longing ache to tug at his heart. Keith had called out to him. The box in which Lance usually left his jacket in- It seemed empty without it there. But Keith knew it was made up. A figment of his imagination. Then why- _why did it matter so much to him?_ Because Lance had left him. _Just like everyone else did._

__

Keith waited for about a week. _Still no Lance._ Keith stayed in his apartment. He ignored his phone, the phone calls and texts piling up. Even Shiro had come over. It was rare of him to do so nowadays. He got invited over to a party. _Maybe this would finally take his mind off of Lance._

He still didn’t know why he felt that way. He had stayed in a corner, slowly drinking the contents of the cup in his hands. His brain felt fuzzy. His train of thought was broken by Shiro dragging him over to a group of people.

“C’mon Keith! Stop sulking and meet everyone!”

They all introduced themselves to him. Hunk, Pidge Allura, and… and _Lance. Lance…_ Standing right in front of Keith in all his glory, beautiful and ethereal as ever.

Keith felt tears prick the corner of his eye. That was when he realized. _All these years… he had been in love with Lance._

 


End file.
